Ashley Heimroth
Ashley Kreuzung Heimroth, nicknamed "Ash" is a supporting character, and later, a major atagonist in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. A Former Lucidian Knight who fought in the Lucidian War, Ash feels bitter about the defeat, having the Empire stripped of national pride. As a result, he joined as head of the Grey Men. Before the Unsung War Ash Heimroth was born on May 4, 0071 DC in an unspecified world in the Lucid Empire. Little is known about his life before the Unsung War, but from what has been confirmed is that Ash was a member of the Lucidian Knights, as Number 2 member of Kaiserlichenkader (Imperial Squad) 229, also known as the Grabacr Squad. At one point during the war, he fought against Erieste Otsdarva in the Round Table, and later became leader of K.l.K 229. After the war, as a supposed token of good will, the 4 members of K.l.K 229 became instructors and trainers for the Army of the Realm of Light as Task Force 8492. At some point between the two wars, he joined the Grey Men, alongside the rest of his unit and Reo Hamilton. The Unsung War While he did not appear in Part One of the trilogy, he did get a brief mention by Reo Hamilton, asking Raven if he knew a man by the name of Ash. Into the Dusk Ash and TF 8492 made their first appearance, touching down in Deep Space after the battle with Orion. He meets up with Raven and explains to him that there was a distress signal belonging to King Mickey of Disney Castle. They were requested by Reo Hamilton to rescue him and bring him back to Disney Castle. With Raven's assistance, they managed to find the King, who was tagging along with Luna's half of Task Force 108. Due to Hamilton needing Raven to head for Radiant Garden, Raven entrusted the King (which the King agreed) to his care. Appearance Ash Heimroth has short blonde hair that combs over and forms his beard. His hair has a bit of a bang on the top of it. He has orange-yellow colored eyes, a result of his vengeance tainting him towards the darkness, however he seems to not use it often, so as to prevent himself from being further consumed by it. Ash stands at 6'2" and weighs 265 lbs. His attire is a black robe like attire similar to the black coats worn by Organization XIII, however, this robe is ornated with various designs on both sides. The shoulder parts of the robe is yellow in color. Ash also wears a red belt around his waist. Personality Ash is depicted as a calm, collected individual, who is dutiful to the Union of the Realm of Light and all of it's inhabitants. However, as the story progresses, he slowly does away ith this facade, as his one true love is to his country, the Lucid Empire, and he seeks to create a Pax Lucidia, where the Empire is the dominant power over all, and the Realm of Light and the Heartless Empire be the ones who suffer. Ash's brand of Lucid Ultranationalism can be seen as sheer terrorism, but in reality, he is also cunning, having been replacing and cycling members of the Realm of Light Military with those that want to destroy the Heartless Empire, while using Reo Hamilton, who became Ash's apprentice after the Lucidian War (voluntarily by Reo) to convince others that the Heartless must be defeated. This allowed Ash, to set up an elaborate network across the entire military, and as the war started, political system of the Realm of Light. Weapons and Fighting Style Ash's fighting style is described at best as unpredictable, utiliing creative and improvision to cover the lack of a distinct advantage with his Fighting Style of Niman. His Keyblade, the Twin Snakes, is a Keyblade that has a similar appearance to the Ultima Weapon Keyblade (Second Generation). The Blade looks like a White Sword, surrounded by what looks like Black and Yellow Snakesl. The Tails of the snakes form the crossguard while their heads form the teeth of the Keyblade. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy